


Niebo na wyciągnięcie ręki

by Pirania



Series: Światła uliczne [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Asexuality, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John niezupełnie mieszka na polu bitwy, a Sherlock eksperymentuje. Występują także: szpilki, gąbki, pytanie: czy Sherlock Holmes lubi się przytulać?, koszmary, sprawa i siedemnaście schodków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niebo na wyciągnięcie ręki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sky for the Reaching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203086) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Ze specjalną, około urodzinową dedykacją dla Psiej Gwiazdy.
> 
> Tytuł oryginału: The Sky for the Reaching  
> Autorka: lavvyan  
> Tłumaczka: Pirania  
> Beta: Mąka  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

**Perseidy**

*

Mycroft mógł się mylić co do Johna, kiedy spotkali się pierwszy raz, ale zdecydowanie w jednej kwestii miał rację: życie z Sherlockiem przypominało nieco pole bitwy.

Chodzi nie tylko o hałas, o bieganie w kółko, o porzucone części ciała. To oczywiście też, już sama sherlockowa kolekcja głów jest... zdumiewająca. I, naprawdę, niepokojąca. Jedna głowa znajdowała się w lodówce i na szczęście zniknęła, zanim John wrócił ze szpitala. Są też spreparowane głowy, które Sherlock trzyma na najwyższej półce regału, i wypchane łebki gryzoni stojące w niepokojącym rządku na parapecie w pokoju detektywa. Johna jakoś nie kręci Szczur Albinos z Wiednia, a już na pewno nie zamierza się dopytywać o historię związaną z Wielkim Szczurem z Sumatry. No i ta...  _rzecz_... pod prysznicem, którą John wziął za gąbkę. Tym razem Sherlock chyba naprawdę był pod wrażeniem repertuaru johnowych przekleństw. Wszystko to razem było niepokojące, a zarazem zupełnie zwyczajne, gdy się mieszkało z Sherlockiem Holmesem, który - wydawało się - podjął jakąś walkę ze słowem „normalność" i chyba jeszcze nie odpuścił.

Przede wszystkim jednak życie z Sherlockiem przypominało bitwę dlatego, że było tak cholernie nieprzewidywalne. Mijają nudne, ciche dni, a potem nagle wszystko eksploduje, czy to z powodu nowej sprawy, czy to dlatego, że Sherlock podgrzewa w kuchni kwas solny i przez przypadek wdycha jego opary.

Ale John zna też prawdziwe pola bitew, a przy nich wyczyny Sherlocka wypadają blado. Poza tym doktor zawsze łatwo się przyzwyczajał do nowych warunków.

*

Sherlock jest bałaganiarzem, to prawda – ostatecznie nie ma w ich mieszkaniu płaskiej powierzchni, na której w jakimś momencie nie znalazłaby się sterta książek – ale ten bałagan jest z reguły dość... czysty. Jeśli pominąć pojawiające się od czasu do czasu  _rzeczy_  w lodówce. Sherlock jest przecież chemikiem i umie docenić wartość czystej florenckiej fiolki, której akurat potrzebuje. Jego sprzęt laboratoryjny częściej znajduje się na suszarce przy zlewie niż na stole w kuchni, a detektyw jest dość ostrożny w przechowywaniu szkodliwych chemikaliów. Ostatecznie to raczej John zapomina o wstawieniu mleka do lodówki, więc sprawiedliwie jest uznać, że to on odpowiada za większość podejrzanych zapachów, które od czasu do czasu rozchodzą się po mieszkaniu.

Dlatego jest trochę zaskoczony, gdy, wróciwszy pewnego dnia do domu, zastaje kuchenny stół pokryty okruchami próbówek, menzurek, szalek Petriego i koleb stożkowych. Jasnoniebieski płyn właśnie zmienia linoleum w kleistą, bąbelkującą masę. Część wylała się też na parkiet w salonie, zabarwiając drewno na agresywnie różowy kolor. Kuchenny stół wygląda jak przyniesiony z wymarzonego domku lalki Barbie. John postanawia zaryzykować i założyć, że cokolwiek tak spektakularnie eksplodowało, nie niszczy tkanki organicznej, a tylko zmienia jej kolor. Nie zamierza nawet próbować zgadnąć, co chciał osiągnąć Sherlock.

Pośrodku pobojowiska kuca sam Sherlock w koszuli i marynarce, ale bez spodni i butów. Trzyma szmatę ociekającą przezroczystym płynem zbyt kleistym, by być wodą. Ewidentnie próbuje doprowadzić mieszkanie do porządku, ale chwilowo się nie rusza. Wbija w Johna taki wzrok, jakby martwił się, że ten po prostu odwróci się i wyjdzie bez słowa. Czasem przybiera taki wyraz twarzy – jakby nie wiedział, czemu John z nim zostaje. Jakby czekał na dzień, w którym John powie, że nie ma siły na więcej.

\- Nie tego oczekiwałem, kiedy zaczynałem eksperyment – mówi Sherlock, boleśnie szczery i odrobinę niepewny. Podnosi się, a jego palce u nóg z cichym skrzypnięciem wbijają się w podłogę. Jego stopy są różowe.

John nie może się powstrzymać. Wybucha śmiechem.

Śmieje się, póki niepewna mina nie znika z twarzy Sherlocka, aż kąciki jego ust nie unoszą się do góry. Śmieje się, aż boli go gardło, aż musi się zgiąć w pół. Brakuje mu tchu i wypełnia go czułość dla tego półnagiego,  _zwariowanego_  mężczyzny.

\- Róż! - wyje. Sherlock wreszcie wtóruje mu śmiechem.

\- To wyląduje na blogu, prawda? - pyta, a jego oczy błyszczą z radości.

\- Ciesz się, że nie robię zdjęć – odpowiada John. Zaprzepaścić taką okazję to niemal zbrodnia.

\- Lestrade będzie niepocieszony. - Sherlock znów zaczyna wycierać podłogę. Krzywy uśmiech nie znika z jego twarzy.

\- Przeżyje. - John wskazuje na zniszczoną podłogę. - Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Sherlock zaprzecza, więc John opada na swój fotel (który, dzięki bogu, znajduje się poza strefą zagrożenia) i włącza laptopa, by poszukać na eBayu w miarę taniego sprzętu laboratoryjnego.

Przecież nie można pozwolić, by Sherlock się nudził.

*

\- To gąbka!

Gdy Sherlock wpada do pokoju, John nie podnosi głowy znad gazety. Nie musi. Gdy się obudził, zastał puste mieszkanie. „Kradzież obrazu" - głosił napis nabazgrany na lustrze w łazience pianką do golenia. Sherlock jest pewnie jedyną osobą na świecie, która wykorzystuje piankę w ten sposób. Wraca przed południem i nie krzyczy, by John przyniósł mu _jakąś gąbkę_ , więc sprawa najprawdopodobniej została już rozwiązana. John nie jest geniuszem, ale tyle jest w stanie wydedukować.

\- Miała znaczenie? - pyta. Sherlock ewidentnie chce się pochwalić swoim sprytem. John jest zawsze do usług.

\- Była  _zielona_  – odpowiada Sherlock z głęboką satysfakcją, a John odkłada w końcu gazetę, by wysłuchać nieprawdopodobnej historii o obrazach olejnych, papierowych ręcznikach i o tym, że należy używać żółtych, a nie zielonych gąbek.

\- W sumie genialnie pomyślane – kończy zadowolony z siebie detektyw.

John musi się z nim zgodzić – nie zrozumiał jakiejś połowy opowieści – ale tak naprawdę myśli: „ _Ty_  jesteś genialny."

Sherlock posyła mu krótkie, zdumione spojrzenie, a potem uszczęśliwiony uśmiech. John uwielbia te uśmiechy. Nie może się nimi nasycić. Tak cholernie trudno je spowodować. Oba kąciki ust uniesione ku górze, nic udawanego; ten wyraz twarzy wydaje się mniej na pokaz niż inne. Sherlock wyglądający w ten sposób też jest genialny.

\- Kiedy wracałem, wpadłem do Zavvi* - mówi Sherlock obojętnie, wyciągając znikąd niewielką, plastikową torebkę, która teraz dynda na jego palcu. - Reklamowali „Kwadrologię Indiany Jonesa". - Skrzywieniem twarzy jasno wyraża swój stosunek do neologizmu – I możesz jęczeć, że nie mam pojęcia o popkulturze, ale ty i Mike nieustannie gadacie o „tych trzech filmach", więc zamiast tego kupiłem trylogię.

Przez moment John nie wie, co powiedzieć. Sprawa Sherlocka miała miejsce w Kensington. Najprawdopodobniej wracał metrem – teraz, kiedy nie jeżdżą już  _wszędzie_ taksówkami, oszczędzają nieprawdopodobne ilości pieniędzy – ale nawet jeśli się przesiadł z linii Piccadilly w Bakerloo na stacji Piccadilly Circus, nie miałby powodu, by wysiadać na Oxford Circus i opuścić metro, by zanurzyć się w jednej z większych turystycznych pułapek Londynu.

Sherlock kupił mu prezent. Bez żadnego oczywistego powodu.

\- Dziękuję – mówi John. - Nigdy więcej nic byś ze mną nie obejrzał, gdybym kazał ci wysiedzieć na czwartym filmie. Jest koszmarny.

Sherlock rzuca mu spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówi, że w ogóle John ceni koszmarną rozrywkę i obaj o tym wiedzą, ale dziś detektyw jest w dobrym nastroju, więc nie powie tego głośno. Wzrok Sherlocka bywa bardzo wymowny. Ale potem spojrzenie się zmienia, mięknie, w kącikach oczu Sherlocka pojawiają się zmarszczki. John zastanawia się nad tym, dopóki nie stwierdza, że na jego własnych ustach pojawił się niepowstrzymywany uśmiech. Najprawdopodobniej wygląda jak ogłuszony debil.

\- Hm. Chcesz je teraz obejrzeć? - pyta, bezowocnie próbując ukryć swoje skrępowanie.

Dzięki Bogu, Sherlock lituje się nad nim.

\- Będę potrzebował alkoholu, żeby nie zgnił mi mózg?

\- Przyniosę – mówi John i wstaje. Od kiedy Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę dla niemieckiego ambasadora, w 221C rezyduje kilka skrzynek Dornfeldera, doskonałego czerwonego wina. John preferuje raczej zwykłe piwo z paczką chipsów, ale Sherlock lubi wypić kieliszek albo dwa podczas oglądania telewizji.

\- Czekaj. - Sherlock wyciąga torebkę, a John posłusznie po nią sięga. Wtedy Sherlock przyciąga go bliżej. Pocałunek jest krótki i delikatny, to bardziej zwykły całus, ale serce Johna i tak zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej.

Odchrząkuje.

\- Dobra. Jasne.

Kiedy schodzi do 221C, udaje, że wie o uśmieszku Sherlocka za plecami.

*

**Syriusz**

*

Nawet gdyby John nie był biseksualny, musiałby przyznać, że, jak na faceta, Sherlock jest cholernie piękny. Jest wysoki, szczupły, choć nie wychudzony. Nawet w spodniach od piżamy i szlafroku nadal udaje mu się promienieć elegancją. Jest też próżny. Samo ułożenie włosów zabiera mu ponad dwa razy więcej czasu, niż John w ogóle spędza w łazience. Sherlock Holmes został stworzony z czystych, prostych linii i ostrych kątów. Jest jak gobelin utkany bez jednej pomyłki.

Jaka szkoda, że John nigdy go nie rozplącze.

*

Pod względami łóżkowymi ledwo do siebie pasują. Nie no, dobra,  _wcale_  do siebie nie pasują. Są tak całkowitymi przeciwieństwami, że fakt, iż w ogóle jakoś to wszystko się kręci, jest cudem.

Sherlock nie uprawia seksu; John na trzech kontynentach wchodził w związki, których główną podstawą były obustronne orgazmy. Sherlock lubi się całować, ale tylko powoli; lubi takie całowanie, które może trwać godzinami i pozostawić Johna ekstatycznie szczęśliwym i boleśnie, frustrująco twardym. Sherlock wytrzyma długie przytulanie, chociaż śmiertelnie go ono nudzi. John wie, że Sherlock się poświęca; to sherlockowy kompromis, by uszczęśliwić Johna. I chociaż John nie ma nic przeciwko bezczelnemu korzystaniu z okazji, to po prostu nie o to chodzi.

\- Jesteś zdekoncentrowany - mówi Sherlock. Leży na plecach, z ramieniem pod głową Johna i prawą nogą przerzuconą przez jego nogi. Kiedy tylko się poruszy, rękaw jego t-shirtu delikatnie muska policzek Johna. Doktor leży na boku, obejmując ramieniem Sherlocka w pasie, starając się z całej siły wdychać cały jego ciepły, czysty zapach. Wzdycha i pociera nosem ramię Sherlocka.

\- Po prostu myślę. - Mógłby zasnąć w tej pozycji, ale nie chce. Jeśli Sherlock będzie tak leżał więcej niż godzinę, jego mózg chyba pożre samego siebie.

\- Mam iść po apteczkę? - pyta detektyw z niepokojem. John wymierza mu kopniaka.

\- Mistrz ciętej riposty - mamrocze, podnosząc nosem rękaw Sherlocka, tak, by ucałować słoną skórę. Sherlock drży lekko. John wzdycha.

\- Wybacz.

Sherlock milczy dłuższą chwilę.

\- John, jeśli chciałbyś, żebym... - mówi ze skrępowaniem. - Jeśli twoja... uch. Jeśli twój związek z lewą dłonią jest niewystarczający, żebyś dalej... Czy chcesz mojej asysty?

John kocha go tak bardzo, że to aż boli - w gardle, w klatce piersiowej; boli tak, jakby było w nim za mało miejsca, a za dużo uczuć. Nagle irracjonalnie boi się, że to wszystko się rozwali, a wtedy co by się z nimi stało?

\- Nie. Nie chcę.

Sherlock przemyśliwuje to.

\- Sądzisz, że mój... udział... byłby rozczarowujący? - Wydaje się urażony tym pomysłem.

John parska.

\- Nie. Boże, nie. Kiedy chce ci się naprawdę zagrać na skrzypcach... Nie mam wątpliwości, że twoje palce byłyby... Nie. - Odchrząkuje.

\- No to dlaczego?

\- Bo nie chcesz. - Zanim Sherlock ma szansę zaprotestować, John dodaje - Wiem, że to by nie było wymuszenie. Jesteś dorosły, podejmujesz samodzielne decyzje. Ale dla mnie nie byłoby to w porządku.

Sherlock także i to przemyśliwuje przez dłuższy czas. W końcu wszystko co mówi, to:

\- Ach.

John układa się wygodniej. To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, że ktoś, kto nie lubi się przytulać, jest tak wygodny. Skóra Sherlocka jest ciepła, przyjemnie pachnie, a detektyw oddycha na tyle wolno i rytmicznie, że johnowe powieki opadają. Doktor jest tak zrelaksowany, że ma wrażenie, że mógłby zapaść się w materac.

\- Śpij - mówi nagle Sherlock.

John ma na to inteligentną odpowiedź. Naprawdę, ma. Ale w tej rozmowie było tyle niespodziewanych zakrętów, że chciałby mieć mapę, by wiedzieć, dokąd zmierzają.

\- Hę?

\- Śpij, John. - Ciepłe powietrze owiewa jego włosy, gdy Sherlock całuje czubek jego głowy. - Jak ty to mówisz: w porządku.

John myśli, czy nie zaprotestować. Czy nie zauważyć, że Sherlock nie jest zmęczony i nie do końca radzi sobie z nudą - ilość godzin, które spędza nieruchomo na kanapie, jest bez znaczenia. Myśli, żeby się odsunąć i iść spać, nie przytulając się, tak, by Sherlock mógł wstać. Myśli nawet, żeby samemu się podnieść, zrobić coś sensownego, może przeczytać jedno z medycznych czasopism.

Zamiast tego przysuwa się do Sherlocka bliżej, aż nie dzieli ich nawet centymetr. Ten prycha z rozbawieniem, a John udaje, że przyjaciel się z niego nie śmieje.

Od czasu do czasu John odpuści Jamesa Bonda i zamiast tego obejrzy jeden z tych poplątanych koreańskich horrorów, w których nawet Sherlock nie może przewidzieć zwrotu akcji. Od czasu do czasu Sherlock przerwie swoje szalone dedukcje i zaciągnie Johna do restauracji, by doktor zjadł chociaż kilka kęsów czegoś ciepłego. John już nigdy nie będzie uprawiał seksu. Sherlock będzie się przytulał.

To chyba sprawiedliwe.

*

Ostatnia sprawa była kompletnie porąbana. Sherlock odkrył fałszerstwa w organizacji dobroczynnej, oczyścił imię pewnego mężczyzny, zapobiegł ślubowi, zniszczył bezcenny artefakt, w jego odłamkach znalazł inny, jeszcze cenniejszy, uratował sierotę, która okazała się dziedziczką i rozwiązał sprawę morderstwa, które miało miejsce dziesięć lat temu.

Nawet Lestrade musiał chwilę odsapnąć po tym, jak złożyli zeznania, zanim przyznał, że owszem, to robiło dość  _duże_  wrażenie.

Druga strona medalu z każdą upływającą sekundą robi się oczywistsza. Do domu jadą taksówką, bo John nie pozwoli Sherlockowi zmierzyć się z metrem po czterech bezsennych dobach (nie spał, oczywiście, tylko Sherlock, John jako lekarza cechuje na to zbyt duży rozsądek) – i detektyw z każdą chwilą jest coraz mniej przytomny. Mruga niczym sowa pod światłami mijających samochodów, a pod jego nabiegłymi krwią oczami widnieją ciemne cienie. Jego skóra jest cienka jak papier i matowa. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak przy każdym zakręcie przechyla się na bok, John uznaje, że funkcjonuje już tylko siłą swojego cholernego uporu.

John nigdy nie widział go tak wykończonego.

Na Baker Street Sherlock spogląda na schody prowadzące do ich mieszkania jakby były jakimś rodzajem niesłychanie skomplikowanej zagadki, której nie jest w stanie rozwiązać. John wzdycha, przyciąga go do siebie i razem dokonują tej beznadziejnej wspinaczki, podczas której nie wydarza się nic gorszego niż kilka wymamrotanych przekleństw i zbite kolano. Sherlock zaczyna szarpać guziki marynarki, ale John odsuwa jego dłonie, zanim zaplącze palce w dziurki i coś sobie złamie.

\- Przestań. - Lekarski ton jest Sherlockowi na tyle znany, że się z nim nie kłóci, ale ta miękka uległość tylko potęguje niepokój Johna. Zdejmuje z detektywa marynarkę i koszulę, i sięga do jego spodni, kiedy Sherlock opiera dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Jego palce drżą.

\- Chodź ze mną do łóżka – mówi nagląco. Jego nabiegłe krwią oczy błyszczą ze zmęczenia, ale gapi się na Johna, jakby zamierzał wwiercić mu dziurę w czaszce i wsadzić w nią polecenie, jeśli będzie do tego zmuszony.

\- Słucham? - John ma zupełną świadomość, jak dziwnie muszą wyglądać. On zamarł z palcami na rozporku Sherlocka, a Sherlock wygląda jak istota, która uciekła z filmu George'a Romero.

\- Nie mogę spać – szepcze detektyw, jakby wyjawiał wielki sekret. - Mój umysł różni się od twojego. Nigdy się nie zatrzymuje.

Prawdopodobnie gdzieś tu kryje się przytyk, ale John stał się dobry w ich ignorowaniu.

\- No i co, chcesz, żebym go spowolnił?

Oczekuje stanowczego, choć roztrzęsionego zaprzeczenia, a tymczasem Sherlock kiwa głową. Jego palce zaciskają się na ramieniu Johna.

\- Sprawiasz, że jest lepiej. Spokojniej.

John gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. To... niespodziewane. Łagodnie mówiąc.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz spokoju – mówi głupio.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdza Sherlock, ale brzmi to, jakby wypowiadał dwa zupełnie inne słowa.

John musi przełknąć nagłą gulę w gardle.

\- Dobrze. Chodźmy do łóżka.

Tym razem to Sherlock zwija się w kłębek i kładzie głowę na ramieniu Johna; Sherlock obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie, jakby obawiał się, że przyjaciel odejdzie. John jest przytomny jeszcze długo po tym, jak Sherlock zasypia. W oczywisty sposób źle ocenił ich relację, nie ma tylko pojęcia, w którym momencie.

„Pieprzyć to" - myśli w końcu. - „Zakochany Sherlock Holmes. To nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka mi się przytrafiła."

Ale za to, być może, najlepsza.

*

**Droga Mleczna**

*

John teraz radzi sobie lepiej. Kiedy śni, widzi swoją krew na trawie i nie chce, by było jej więcej. Nie pragnie, by jego śmiertelny krzyk dołączył do tych dookoła, i nie budzi się z dławiącą w gardle zazdrością. Kiedy jego śnione  _alter ego_  operuje tuziny tuzinów tuzinów skazanych na zgubę mężczyzn, nie gapi się na jego własna twarz, obwisła, szara, tchnąca niezmąconym spokojem.

Ale wciąż śni. I to… to nie jest lepsze.

*

John budzi się gwałtownie o bliżej nieokreślonej godzinie między północą a trzecią nad ranem. Zawsze tak się dzieje, kiedy ma koszmary. Z wysiłku bolą go oczy, o wiele zbyt szybko oddycha i zawsze jest jednocześnie zbyt późno i za wcześnie, by zrobić coś produktywnego. W starym mieszkaniu zostałby w łóżku i zmusił się, by znów zasnąć. Tym razem schodzi po schodach do salonu.

Sherlock siedzi na kanapie ze stopami na stoliku do kawy. Maluje sobie paznokcie u nóg. John zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, mrugając, i mimochodem zauważa, że paznokcie u dłoni detektywa błyszczą już w wielu różnych kolorach, które niepokojąco dobrze współgrają z jego szlafrokiem. Sherlock spogląda na niego, a John potrząsa głową i wchodzi do kuchni.

Mają ponad dwadzieścia rodzajów herbat – kiedy Sherlock je kupował, oznajmił, że to z powodu sprawy, ale John podejrzewa, że przyjaciel po prostu lubi różnorodność, kiedy nie je. Doktor sięga po coś o nazwie Big Chill, wiedząc, że to pomoże mu się odprężyć. Stawia czajnik na gaz i wyjmuje dwa kubki.

\- Dla ciebie imbirowa z trawą cytrynową?

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada Sherlock nieuważnie. John uśmiecha się: detektyw zawsze jest bardziej uprzejmy, gdy koncentruje się na czymś innym.

Przygotowuje herbatę, zanosi ją do salonu i stawia Sherlockowi kubek na stoliku, tuż obok zdecydowanie zbyt wielu lakierów do paznokci, a potem opada na fotel.

\- Muszę wiedzieć, jak szybko wysychają – mówi Sherlock, przechylając się, by dosięgnąć małego palca u stopy.

\- O nic nie pytam. – John już się niczemu nie dziwi.

Sherlock uśmiecha się krótko i bierze się za drugą stopę.

\- Co robiłeś w Afganistanie?

Lewa dłoń Johna podskakuje, a jego herbata niemal się rozlewa.

\- Słucham?

\- Wiedziałeś, że nie możesz pozbawiać się snu. Leki nasenne nie wchodzą w wojsku w grę, nawet jeśli się jest ich zwolennikiem. Ty nie jesteś. – Sherlock nadal na niego nie patrzy, a to sprawia, że cała rozmowa jest łatwiejsza. John może odstawić herbatę, skrzyżować ramiona na piersi i udawać, że to dlatego, iż piżama jest cienka, a w salonie chłodno. – Ale jesteś zwolennikiem rutyny, stąd moje pytanie: co robiłeś w Afganistanie? Nie było to coś, co możesz powtórzyć tutaj, albo już byś to robił. Jesteś wystarczająco inteligentny, by złagodzić emocjonalny niepokój mechanizmem, który już okazał się skuteczny.

John robi powolny, drżący wydech. Nigdy z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał. Nie wie, czemu powie coś teraz – może dlatego, że jest zbyt późno i zbyt wcześnie, i Sherlock pyta.

\- To… to było głupie.

Sherlock spogląda na niego krótko, lecz wystarczająco długo, by przekazać swoje niedowierzanie.

\- John, jestem w trakcie malowania paznokci u nóg. To nie do końca mój fetysz.

\- To jaki masz fetysz? – pyta zbity z tropu John. Czy Sherlock w ogóle może mieć fetysz, jeśli nie uprawia seksu? Boże, chyba nie chodzi o trupy, prawda?

\- Skup się.

\- Dobrze. – John drapie się po brwi i oblizuje wargi. – Liczyłem gwiazdy. To… -  _Dawaj, John, byłeś żołnierzem. Więc się tak zachowuj, do cholery_. Wyprostowuje ramiona i potrząsa głową. Zwykle nie pozwala sobie wyprowadzić się tak po prostu z równowagi, nawet o jakiejś zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi godzinie w nocy. – Niebo w Afganistanie jest nieskończone. A przynajmniej takie się wydawało. Tyle gwiazd. – Uśmiecha się krzywo. – Za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem je policzyć, musiałem w końcu zacząć od nowa. Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynałem od nowa, nie docierałem do takiej liczby jak wcześniej. Za czwartym razem byłem wystarczająco wyczerpany, by zasnąć. W Londynie nie ma tak łatwo.

\- Światła miejskie – mówi wolno Sherlock.

\- Niech je szlag – potwierdza John. Wzdycha. – Słuchaj, wracam do łóżka. Chcesz nową herbatę?

\- Nie, zostaw. – Sherlock wciąż trzyma pędzelek, ale paznokieć pozostaje pomalowany tylko do połowy. Detektyw gapi się w przestrzeń.

John, wchodząc po schodach, myśli, że na tym polega problem z posiadaniem komputera zamiast mózgu. Procesor wystarcza na skupienie się na jednej rzeczy. Może kiedyś napisze o tym na blogu, tylko po to, by zobaczyć oburzenie Sherlocka.

Następnego dnia Sherlock kręci się po kuchni z małą puszką farby i wielką puszką ze szpilkami w różnych kształtach i o różnej wielkości. John przygląda mu się przez chwilę. Sądził, że Sherlock będzie kontynuował śledztwo w sprawie johnowej psychiki, ale najwyraźniej ten temat jest zamknięty.

Tyle tylko, że wcale nie.

*

\- Dlaczego w suficie mojej sypialni tkwi pół miliona szpilek? – John sądzi, że to rozsądne pytanie. Ufa Sherlockowi na tyle, by mieć pewność, że to całe szpiczaste stado nie spadnie na niego w nocy, ale ostatecznie to jego sypialnia i bardzo chce wiedzieć.

\- Eksperyment. – Sherlock wydaje się być przyklejony do mikroskopu. Uśmiecha się przelotnie. – Naprawdę pół miliona? Już je policzyłeś?

Och. Więc to o to chodzi?

\- Nie śpię z zapalonym światłem, Sherlock. – John jest trochę zirytowany, a trochę wzruszony. Obaj wiedzą, że śni koszmary przez trzy-cztery dni. Nigdy nie kończy się na jednej nocy złych snów i nie ma znaczenia, czy John śpi sam, czy też Sherlock decyduje się przytulić. Ale z kimś jest lepiej. Łatwiej zasnąć.

\- Oczywiście.

John czeka. Sherlock nie rusza się, ewidentnie zafascynowany tym, co ma na próbce. John wzdycha.

\- Nie wybierasz się do łóżka, prawda?

\- Może przyjdę do ciebie później – odpowiada Sherlock nieuważnie, a John poddaje się. Jeśli czeka go szpilkowa śmierć, musi sam stawić jej czoła.

Zakłada piżamę i myje zęby. Nalewa sobie szklankę wody i stawia ją na szafce nocnej, a potem kładzie się i rzuca szpilkom na suficie podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Wyłącza lampkę stojącą przy łóżku.

I wstrzymuje oddech.

Małe szpilkowe punkciki –  _główki_  szpilek, stwierdza John gdzieś między histerią a zachwytem – rozświetlają jego sufit. Niektóre z większych główek tworzą dziwny kształt, przypominający nierówny trójkąt albo wycinek szwajcarskiego sera. Albo molekuły. John nie może powstrzymać ochrypłego śmiechu, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, na co patrzy. Oksytocyna. Hormon miłości.

\- Sherlock, ty obłąkańcu – szepcze.

Puszka pełna szpilek, farba fluorescencyjna i deklaracja. Naprawdę, pozostaje zrobić tylko jedno.

\- Jeden – zaczyna John, kiedy jego wzrok nie jest już zamglony. – Dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć… - Jeśli trzeba, będzie liczył całą noc. Będzie liczył wciąż i wciąż od nowa, by wiedzieć, aż do ostatniej szpilki, jakie ma szczęście, że dzieli mieszkanie z geniuszem.

Zasypia, zanim dociera do setki.

*

**Zorza polarna**

*

John na dobre dał się złapać w sherlockową orbitę, ale Sherlock nie wypełnia mu całego życia. Ma pracę na chirurgii: dwie zmiany na tydzień, podczas których Sherlock musi sobie bez niego poradzić. To oznacza, że po ośmiu godzinach przyjmowania pacjentów dużo biega i czasem do niego strzelają, ale to niewielka cena za to, że Sherlock pamięta, by nie szaleć, dopóki ktoś nie zabezpiecza mu tyłów. Stali się dość dobrzy w partnerstwie.

John czasem spędza popołudnia z Harry, jeśli akurat obojgu chce się ignorować wzajemną niechęć, a wieczory w pubach ze swoimi znajomymi. No dobra, ze znajomymi  _Mike'a_  – Mike jest zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić mu zmienić się w odludka. Ma dobre chęci i doktor jest mu za to wdzięczny, więc przynajmniej raz w miesiącu wybiera się do jednego z pubów z nienajlepszym piwem i prawdziwą angielską obsługą, i gawędzi na temat stanu metra, przygnębiającej kondycji gospodarki i tego, czy powrót Lehmanna do Gunnersów oznacza, że skopią w tym roku tyłki United.

Wieczór który nie upływa pod znakiem nastrojów Sherlocka, spraw Sherlocka, zachcianek Sherlocka, jest miły.

Jest też odrobinę nudny.

Dzisiaj jest ich tylko kilku, co idealnie pasuje Johnowi. Sherlock od dwóch dni marudzi, leżąc na kanapie. To jeszcze nie depresja – a Sherlock i tak odmówiłby przyjmowania leków – ale John jest lekarzem i chce pomóc. Taki już jest. Obserwowanie, jak jego przyjaciel jest nieszczęśliwy, i świadomość, że nie może mu pomóc, że nie pozwoli mu się pomóc, na tyle wyczerpuje, że John nadal sączy swoje drugie piwo, podczas gdy cała reszta przebija się już przez co najmniej czwarte.

„Cała reszta" to rzecz jasna Mike, który wydaje się nienawidzić swoich studentów odrobinę bardziej z każdym spotkaniem. Jest też Dave, szwagier Mike'a, który pracuje w zespole badawczo-rozwojowym i zdaje się mieć opinię na każdy temat. Kiedyś w końcu John poda mu numer telefonu do Mycrofta, po to tylko, by zobaczyć, co Mycroft myśli o pomysłach Dave'a na temat zarządzania krajem. Pozostali dwaj to Pawan, specjalista od medycyny regeneracyjnej i Kieron, który chyba w ogóle nie ma żadnej pracy, ale pojawia się zawsze, kiedy ktoś powie „piwo".

Co mało zaskakujące, Dave i Kieron natychmiast się dogadują.

\- …a ona się chichra i nagle mam wrażenie, że jestem w łóżku z pieprzonym Gordonem Gopherem! – Dave wypija resztę piwa i wybucha śmiechem, uderzając kuflem w stół. Wszyscy mu wtórują. To niezła historyjka. Wymyślona, rzecz jasna, ale czy nie o to chodzi? Obrazek szczupłego, przerażająco rudego Dave'a w łóżku z Gordonem Gopherem jest przezabawny.

\- A co z tobą, John? – pyta Kieron. – Dłonie chirurga, co? Podobało się to w Afganistanie? Przeprowadzałeś jakieś szczegółowe… badania? – Uśmiecha się znacząco, a Dave wybucha chichotem, który napełniłby Gordona dumą.

John sztywnieje.

\- Nie – mówi krótko, uśmiechając się, żeby odpowiedź nie była zbyt ostra.

W Afganistanie był żołnierzem, nie lekarzem. Miał strzelać do ludzi i był w tym bardzo dobry. Jedyne „szczegółowe badania", jakie miał okazję przeprowadzić były pospieszne, niehigieniczne i polegały głównie na sprawdzeniu, czy może wepchnąć komuś flaki z powrotem do jamy brzusznej zanim ten ktoś się wykrwawi. I utrzymać go przy życiu, aż zjawią się medycy.

Coś z tych myśli chyba odbija mu się na twarzy. Chichot Dave'a ustaje, a Mike spogląda na Johna ze zdecydowanie za dużym współczuciem w oczach. Kieron mruga, jakby czekał, aż ktoś mu wyjaśni, co się dzieje.

John zabiera dłonie ze stołu, by nikt nie zauważył, jak zaciska je w pięści.

\- Miałem kiedyś dziewczynę, która wiele mogła opowiedzieć o dłoniach chirurga – mówi nagle Pawan i zaczyna długą, przesadzoną opowieść o rękawiczkach chirurgicznych, swojej dziewczynie i Kamasutrze. Kieron niemal podskakuje w miejscu i nawet Dave zaczyna się śmiać, kiedy Pawan zaczyna wchodzić w szczegóły „przygotowywania taktyki".

John powoli odpręża się, przysięgając sobie w duchu, że przy następnej okazji postawi Pawanowi piwo.

\- Wybacz, stary – mówi Mike cicho.

\- W porządku – odpowiada John. Wszystko, co nie jest w porządku, jest jego własnym problemem, niczyim innym. Później opowie historię o pielęgniarce, którą kiedyś poznał, i o pozycji, którą ta nazywała „helikopterem" i wszystko będzie… w porządku.

Chce do domu. Przekonać Sherlocka do przytulania się na kanapie, może zjeść trochę tajskiego żarcia i obejrzeć jeden z tych nieznośnie skomplikowanych horrorów Sherlocka. Namówi go, by zdarł z siebie połowę plastrów nikotynowych, Sherlock pośle go po więcej herbaty, mleka albo po czyjegoś laptopa. Będą narzekać, będą się kłócić, może John zaśnie na kanapie albo Sherlock pójdzie z nim do łóżka, a może John zaśnie w swojej własnej sypialni, na suficie której pojawił się nowy wzór. Szyfr albo molekuły, albo mapa londyńskiego metra, zrobiona z mniej więcej siedemset pięćdziesięciu szpilek różnej wielkości. Liczba nigdy się nie powtarza.

Boże, nie może się doczekać, by iść do domu.

*

Pije kolejne piwo i opowiada swoją historię. W odpowiednich momentach wykonuje odpowiednie gesty, a Dave śmieje się tak mocno, że niemal spada z krzesła. John szczerzy zęby, sączy swoje piwo i próbuje przekonać samego siebie, że świetnie się bawi.

Nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą.

W końcu wstaje, by za siebie zapłacić, i chwyta kurtkę. Żegna się ze swoimi – Mike'a – znajomymi i nabiera w garść chipsy na drogę do domu. Otwiera drzwi, wychodzi na ulicę…

…i staje twarzą w twarz z prywatnym detektywem konsultantem.

\- Sherlock! – John rzuca się do tyłu, miażdżąc chipsy w zaciśniętej dłoni. – Co jest?

Sherlock mierzy go wzrokiem z góry do dołu. Jego oczy błyszczą maniacką energią.

\- Ach, wyśmienicie, wypiłeś tylko trzy piwa. I zjadłeś wystarczająco przekąsek, by zneutralizować przynajmniej część alkoholu w organizmie. Idealnie. Lestrade wysłał mi SMS-a: zabójstwo w Bexley za zamkniętymi drzwiami, żadnego dowodu, żadnego podejrzanego, żadnego oczywistego motywu. Ofiara nie miała żadnych krewnych ani bliskich przyjaciół, żadnego kółka znajomych. To  _przecudowne_.

Sherlock szczerzy się jak dzieciak w wesołym miasteczku, a John nie może powstrzymać serca przed szybszym biciem.

\- Żadnych śladów?

To wydaje się niemożliwe, ale uśmiech Sherlocka robi się jeszcze szerszy.

\- Anderson żadnych nie znalazł, uwierzysz? – Wskazuje na taksówkę, która stoi za nim. – Idziesz?

John nie powinien. Powinien iść do domu, przespać się, zadzwonić do Sarah w sprawie tej trzeciej zmiany, o której wspominała. Powinien zmusić Sherlocka, by oddał mu jego pistolet – bo ani przez chwilę nie wątpi, że zabrał go ze sobą – i zauważyć, że istnieje coś takiego jak procedura policyjna. Powinien być rozsądny.

Rozważa możliwość, że Sherlock zostanie postrzelony, że się gdzieś włamie albo wpadnie znienacka, że napyskuje niewłaściwym ludziom; że generalnie narazi swoje zdrowie i życie. Bardzo wysoki procent prawdopodobieństwa.

\- Kto napisze o tym na blogu, jeśli nie pójdę?

Cała postawa Sherlocka się zmienia.

\- Blog! Społeczności internetowe,  _oczywiście_! – Chwyta Johna i całuje go szybko, z zaskoczeniem. – Uwielbiam, kiedy twoje osobliwe skojarzenia prowadzą do użytecznych danych – stwierdza i rusza do taksówki.

John parska śmiechem i idzie na bitwę za Sherlockiem. Może i Londyn nie jest strefą wojenną. Ale John jest - i zawsze będzie - żołnierzem.

Zabezpiecza tyły Sherlocka.

**Author's Note:**

> *Zavvi to już nieistniejąca brytyjska sieć sklepów z multimediami.


End file.
